


Traps

by zeldadestry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 100_women, POV Second Person, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are hungry for more than just meat.</p><p>It must have been that way for your mother, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traps

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 70, "earth", for 100_women fanfic challenge

You are hungry for more than just meat.

It must have been that way for your mother, too.

You used to wonder, why did she have me? Why did she bring me into this world where I would be alone, both because she wouldn't let me become close to anyone else and also because there was no one like me, no one like me other than her?

All you had was each other, but you didn't understand that until you had no one. 

 

Men drifted in and out of your life, and it was better that way. Whenever you spent too much time with someone, got to know them, care, the temptation to feed on them only grew stronger.

 

It’s not fair for anyone to call you a monster. No one has that right. You’re an animal. You’re an animal with a conscience and you’ve done your best.

Predator. Prey. You did not choose to be one and you selected the other as justly as you could.

 

Sam still knows you. He trusted you and so you could trust him. You were not forced to hurt him in self-defense. You did not have to kill him to survive.

But what if there will be other dangers, hunters?

Using your natural weapons requires getting close to your victim, within an arm’s length, risking your own body.

You’ve seen too many bullet wounds on the bodies at the morgue. You never thought you’d ever even touch a gun but here you are, learning how to shoot one, practicing on targets.

 

You did not plan for Jacob but he is here, now, and all that matters in your world. 

He is little, and beautiful, and yours, completely dependent on your, well, perhaps your lack of mercy

No one is separating you from him.


End file.
